5 O'Clock
by Grenade
Summary: OLD STORY: AubsAnge. She needs help, and he provides it. But this act of kindness- is it real or just a fantasy?
1. First

**This pairing just **_**screams**_** sexy.**

* * *

><p>Fresh air had never felt so good through his lungs as the thin crispy night grew past midnight. The Puerto Rican heartbreaker had both of his well-built arms constricted around the slim waists of two beautiful women he had picked up at a club. Their sultry laughter filled the air as the three of them walked casually down the lonely streets with nothing but the moonlight and flickering post-lamps to guide them to his apartment. Angel smiled slightly as the ladies took a turns each whispering dirty things into his ear. His grip around their waists tightened as he pulled them closer to his body as a car dangerously sped by. He knew by doing such act, the ladies would feel safe with him which would mean that he'd <em>get<em> more from them. The dark haired woman of the two smirked as the other nodded in approval of Angel's protectiveness. Their intoxicated minds took over as the ladies exchanged a knowing look before they each slipped a hand into the back of Angel's pants, much to the Latino's liking.

"Ai _papi,_" One of the ladies said as she stopped walking. The other two followed her pursuit before looking at her.  
>"What is it, <em>chica<em>?" The Latino asked as she stared straight ahead. Angel followed her line of sight to see a dark silhouette of someone sitting down by a brick wall. The shadow seemed to have their head looking down as their legs were spread out in front of them, knees slightly pointing up.  
>"Let's go a different way." The dark haired woman suggested as the females reeked of sudden fear at the person who was a few feet ahead of them. Angel narrowed his eyebrows as he took a couple steps forward, causing the hands that were in his pants to slip out, "Come on! This is starting to freak me out,"<br>"Hold on… I think I know that person." The Latino continued to take a couple more steps forward before his eyes could identify the figure. He pivoted around to face the ladies who accompanied him up until now before speaking, "Sorry _senoritas_. I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on our night."

They breathed out in disappointment as they bad-mouthed the Latino in soft but angry voices. Angel didn't seem to care as he watched the ladies turn on their heel and storm off. He then turned his attention back at the slumped over figure; he walked over to it casually as he thanked his luck that those women didn't cause such a big fuss of being left unexpectedly, _unlike others he's been with_. The figure became more and more clear as he approached it; his body relaxed as he was glad that he trusted his instincts. He had the faintest idea on who it might've been but he couldn't be sure until he moved closer.  
>"Hey darling," He came to a halt as he turned to lean on the wall— the figure who sat by his feet craned their head up to look at him, "You okay?" He asked, not looking down. His eyes were afraid to see what that person looked like as he smelt a whole lot of alcohol.<br>"What are you doing here?" Angel sighed, hurt at the sound of the voice that sounded like it's strained from excessive crying.

"Shouldn't you be home by now," He ignored the question as he glanced down, "Aubrey?" His heart sank as he saw his _senorita_ all messed up. Her hair was frizzed and looked like it had been pulled on; her clothes were torn and tattered as the mascara and eyeliner smudged her beautiful eyes. Her right leg had a fairly large bruise on it as her left hand held an empty glass bottle. He tsked in genuine pity, sliding his back down against the wall until he was sitting next to her. He grabbed onto the glass bottle she had and took it out of her hand before he held on to it with no hesitation. Her skin was ice-cold as he felt her tightly grip his hand as if yearning for someone's warmth. Aubrey looked at their intertwined fingers as she struggled to stay strong. Angel knew that in these types of situations, it's best that he picked the right words to say or the person in front of him will break down and cry. He shuffled closer to her to the point where their arms touched as he used his free hand to guide Aubrey's head onto his shoulder. She leaned on him willingly which was unusual but Angel decided to keep quiet about it. A lot of men screw up the moment when a woman is on the verge of tears which made Angel grateful that he wasn't a part of the 'a lot of men' category. He knew it and he was going to take advantage of it.

The Latino stayed quiet, waiting for the red-head to gain accustom to his presence before deciding to speak. That chance never came as a small sobs were emitted through her quivering lips. He took a deep breath before calmly hushing her, occasionally saying, "_it's okay it's okay. Everything will be alright."_ He didn't know what was going through her mind but he knew that it wasn't good thoughts. He let go of her hand before constricting his arms around her shoulders, slowly rocking her side to side as her sobs turned into a loud bawl. He leaned his cheek against her head as he heard Aubrey's desperate efforts to stop. She had always been saying that crying was for the weak; which was why she was trying to calm herself down. She brought her fingers to her eyes as she swiftly wiped away her tears. She then took a deep, trembling breath before Angel let his grasp around her go. His arm was sprinkled in her tears as Aubrey looked at him with a face that said, _why are you comforting a cruel person like me?_

His lips briefly pressed into a thin line as he wiped off the remaining smudge make-up off her face with his thumb. He parted his lips to speak, "Come on, I'll take you to my place." He said with an honest heart. He had no intentions of trying to 'get with her' unlike the previous times, because this time, Aubrey really just needs a friend, not a play boy. He stumbled up to his feet before extending a helping hand to his damsel in distress. She stared at it for a good long minute before hesitantly taking it. He pulled her up with ease but she couldn't stand properly. Her legs wobbled a bit as she collapsed onto the Latino. He caught her with an alarmed facial expression.  
>"S-sorry…" She quickly apologised as she tried to ground her feet. Angel shook his head slightly before holding her up.<br>"Can you stand?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. She nodded. Angel slid his arm around her waist before pulling her arm around his shoulders to support her in walking. The then ventured forward towards the Latino's apartment that was just a couple blocks ahead.

The whole entire trip there was drowned in silence but they were comfortable with that. Aubrey occasionally glanced down to her feet as if to stop herself from bursting out in tears whilst Angel occasionally glanced at her. A sigh of relief unknowingly slipped passed the Latino's lips as they finally reached their destination. As they reached the front door, Aubrey left his touch, showing Angel that she could stand on her own. His mind went in ease before he fished for his keys in his pockets. He eventually produced it, placing the designated key in the hole before turning it open. He held the door wide, gesturing Aubrey to go in first in which she cautiously obliged. He followed in after her before they walked up to the elevator to take them to the top floor.


	2. Last

**Part two**

* * *

><p>Angel loved the view that he had from his balcony which was why he decided to live seventh story. He unlocked his door before repeating the process of ladies first before closing the door shut behind them. Aubrey glanced around, unfamiliar with her surroundings as the Latino shuffled over to the balcony curtains—he pulled them apart, allowing the moonlight to seep in. He glanced back over at his guest who held onto her stomach. Angel quickly rushed over to her before speaking, "Aubrey, what's wrong?"<br>"I need to vomit." She bit her lip as she tried to hold it in. She was usually elegant with her choice of words, _especially_ around the Latino but right now, she just didn't care. She felt miserable to the point where nothing mattered. She wasn't used to having binges which disturbed Angel. He never thought that the day would come where Aubrey actually _needed_ him—need his support. But now that it's arrived, he plans to take care of her with whatever she needs taking care of, "I'm sorry." She muttered as Angel guided her to his bathroom.

He pushed open the door and flicked on the lights; Aubrey rushed over to the toilet bowl before kneeling down and letting out all the alcohol she's consumed. In the back of her mind she thought, _I must look so pathetic in front of him. How embarrassing._ She expected the Latino to snarl in disgust and leave her be but he didn't. Instead, Angel knelt down beside her, rubbing her back soothingly with one hand whilst holding her hair up with the other. She felt tears threatening to spill as she continued to vomit. She begged herself to stop but she just couldn't. He'd occasionally pat gently before continuing to move his hand in a circular motion. Aubrey spat out unwanted saliva before she finally came to a stop. She slammed the toilet seat down before sitting on ground, feeling terrible. Angel had also stopped his motions before shooting her a kind look.

Aubrey turned her attention over to him; the Latino extended his hand out to swipe her sweat-drenched hair away from her face before smiling.  
>"If you want, you can take a shower to freshen up. I can lend you a new tooth brush as well." Angel offered with a soft voice.<br>"That'd be nice, Ange…" She accepted whilst nodding her head. He stood up suddenly, wandering around the house for the basic needs a person would require when taking a shower. He returned back to the bathroom to still see Aubrey on the floor, spacing out. She then noticed his presence, before snapping out of her trance. Angel offered the towel and spare tooth brush to her before leaving her to take a shower. Just before he left the bathroom, he stopped at the sound of her voice, "Angel..?" He looked over his shoulder casually before she continued, "Never mind."

* * *

><p>Approximately after thirty minutes had gone by, Angel heard the shower taps squeak off. He took it as a sign that Aubrey was finally done. He knew that women take a lot longer in the shower than men did so he took it upon himself to cook up a meal for her. He exited the kitchen before greeting the red-head just as she emerged out of the bathroom. A steam of heat puffed out as she looked at the Latino with a guilty face. He smiled, assuring her that it was okay as she gripped onto the towel that was wrapped tightly around her slim figure. Her hair was partially dry whilst the locks curled outwards. She held onto her clothes as Angel led her to his master bedroom, flipping the lights open in the process. She glanced around at the new area of the apartment as she was slightly impressed on how maintained his room was. He walked over to one of many drawers that he had before speaking.<p>

"You can wear anything that's in here. These are all the smallest shirts and bottoms that I have." He informed her as Aubrey joined him at the drawer, "Actually, you can wear whatever you want—I don't mind." She smiled lightly for a brief second as he continued, "Over there are all the brushes and lotions—you can use them for whatever… and yeah. Feel free to look around for whatever you need."  
>"Are you sure I can look around?" Aubrey questioned before seeing the Latino smirk.<br>"Go ahead, _chica_. I have nothing to hide." He confessed before turning on his heel to allow her to change.  
>"Also… What's that smell?" The red-head asked, referring to the sweet aroma that is food.<br>"I'm cooking you something to eat," He said before peering over his shoulder once again, "After all, you _did_ just throw up everything in your stomach." And with that being said, he left the room. Aubrey laughed lightly as she was happy that he lightened up the mood.

About ten minutes after their last encounter, Aubrey emerged out of the Latino's room. She walked silently down the hall before entering the kitchen. She saw the readied meal that still had visible steam coming out from it. Angel was leaning against the kitchen counter reading a magazine he had just randomly picked before turning his attention to Aubrey. His mouth slightly gaped as he saw her choice of attire; she wore a white dress shirt that was made out of thin material. It showed her black fitting bra that she had on previously which made her chest area slightly stand out. What would've fitted Angel perfectly barely did the same to Aubrey as the sleeves were roughly folded up to her elbows. The bottom of the shirt hung loosely over Angel's black briefs that Aubrey chose to wear; surprisingly, the just fit her. Angel gulped as he eyed her from top to bottom. He then coughed which made the red-head roll her eyes.

"Go ahead." He cocked his head over in the direction of the food that sat lonely on the table, "Eat up, _mi senorita_." She felt her heart flutter as his accent grew heavy in that moment. She hid her flustered face as she sat at the table. She stared at the food she had been given; it was appetising and looked professional which made Aubrey very impressed in the Latino's skills. Not only was he a kind heart, he could cook. She didn't care if it tasted disgusting—its sight alone could make her eat it all.  
>"Since when did you learn to cook?" She asked as she picked up the appropriate cutlery.<br>"I guess you can say that it's a Puerto Rican tradition for a man to at least know how to cook a meal for a woman." He answered as Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Well, at least it is for me." He smugly added causing another smile to slip onto her lips. She took a bite and was in sudden heaven. It tasted great and in no time, she managed to finish everything she had. Being a rich daddy's girl, she was used to luxurious food. She had no high expectations for the Latino's cooking skills but was very pleased with the results.  
>"That was nice."<p>

After Angel washed up, they sat together on the couch with nothing but the moonlight aiding their sight. They talked for a while about random things that came and it was within that moment, the shallow picture Aubrey had of the Latino was shattered. Somehow, she was grateful for that for once, she was actually enjoying being in the same presence as him. She now regretted all the times that she's ignored his invites, chats and social gatherings. He was such a beautiful person—not just on the outside or on the dance floor. He had such a great personality and she now knew why every girl swooned whenever he walked by. Soon, the two of them found that it was about the right time to head off to bed.

"Here, you can sleep in the guest room." Angel said as he pushed open the door, flipping open the lights as he did so. She peered inside before stepping in/ Angel parted his lips again before speaking, "What do you think?"  
>"It's good." She said, approving of it as soon as he asked. He smiled before planting a kiss upon her head. She lightly blushed at the simple action which made Angel chuckle. She looked at him with a confused but accepting look.<br>"Good night, Aubrey." He said, nodding his head once, "If you need me, I'm just down the hall. Don't be afraid to ask anything, alright?"  
>"Alright… Good night, Angel."<p>

* * *

><p>4:50 am marked the hour as Aubrey lied wide awake in the bed she has been provided. She gripped tightly onto the bed sheets as it has been about fifty minutes since she's seen Angel. She tried on several occasions in that time period to fall asleep but she just couldn't. She needed Angel to sooth her asleep, no matter how childish that seemed. She also feared that within the time space of a couple hours, she's becoming too dependent on the Latino. She knows that he has a good heart but she also knows that he can't stay faithful to one woman… Did that mean Aubrey wanted to become his girl—his <em>chica?<em> That possibly was the case. She swallowed hard on her warm saliva at that thought before sitting upright. She took a deep breath before slipping out of bed. She cautiously opened the bedroom door before tiptoeing out and down the hall towards Angel's room.

She had no idea why she wanted to head over there—she just felt like this is what she wants. She knocked softly before opening the door. Thankfully, it didn't squeak as she slipped inside. She saw his sleeping figure which made her let out a breath she never knew she was holding. He was sleeping soundly—Aubrey decided that she shouldn't wake him up but she knew that if she didn't wake him up now, she couldn't get up in the morning knowing that she's going to wake up with a regret haunting her mind. She closed the door behind her before taking a couple of steps forward towards his bed.  
>"Angel?" She said in her normal voice. She quickly got a response from the said man as he groaned before sitting up.<br>"Aubrey?" He yawned as he rubbed his face. She caught a glimpse of him smiling which put her heart at ease.  
>"I'm sorry for waking you at…" She glanced around for a clock but when she found none, she guessed, "Five in the morning but… I couldn't sleep."<p>

That statement made the Latino cock his head in slight amusement. He waited for her to continue before saying anything.  
>"I was wondering if… I could crash with you?" She shyly asked as her eyes avoided looking at his face. She heard the bed sheets ruffling, making her look up to see that he was moving over.<br>"C'mere." He said welcomingly as he patted the space next to him. Aubrey blinked several times before walking over to the side of his bed. Angel lifted the blanket as the red-head slipped in. They both then lied down on the comfortable pillow—facing each other. Her eyes locked onto his as they stared at each other for a good long minute. Their breaths were out of sync as it was the only sound that they could hear. Angel didn't seem like he was as sleepy was he was when he just woke up which somehow soothed Aubrey. The space between their faces were mere inches apart as they could feel each other's warm breath brush against their skin.  
>"Angel?" Aubrey said as she finally decided to break the silence that held them hostage.<br>"Hm?" The Latino said in response to his name being said.  
>"Thank you." And without another thought she leaned in, gently pressing her lips against his.<p>

She briefly closed her eyes as the kiss lasted for no longer than a couple of seconds. She unwilling parted away as she scanned Angel's face for any signs, may it be a good or bad one. But she couldn't find anything. Instead, she felt an arm constrict over her waist as Angel went back for more. This time, he was passionate as their lips made smooching noises. Aubrey didn't protest, much to the Latino's liking as he moved to hover on top of her—their lips never parting. The red-head smiled into the kiss as Angel felt it, making him happy. His legs were now on either side of her body as Aubrey lightly wrapped her arms around the Latino's neck—her fingers locking onto his hair. Angel didn't hesitate to slide his tongue inside her mouth, in which Aubrey welcomed it. She has never felt the way she did right now with anyone else before. With every passing minute, she grew closer to falling in love with him as if it was her first crush.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Title Inspiration: 5 O'Clock - Lil' Wayne ft. Lily Allen &amp; Wiz Khalifa.<strong>


	3. Morning

**This chapter is dedicated to Ellie. Your review has inspired me to write another part to this story.**

* * *

><p>Fear rushed over her as the morning sun rays seeped into the room. She lied alone on the Puerto Rican's bed; her hair falling over her face as the sheets swallowed her body. Her eyes were barely open but she was completely awake. She felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest as her emotions swirled in her mind. Memories of her intimate night with Latino shrouded her thoughts as the faint sound of something sizzling could be heard beyond the bedroom. She faced the balcony as the curtains were spread apart. She lied comfortably on her stomach whilst her head rested on a pillow.<br>"I'm so scared." She whispered out loud before craning her body upright. Aubrey sat hunched over, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She then ran a hand through her hair, her fingers scratching the back of her head before tears blurred her vision. She felt the presence of Angel and the way he treated her last night—or rather, _this morning_ made her think that it was only just a dream.

But her being where she was right now assured her that it was all real. What she _really _feared was that the person she was with early this morning is someone completely different to the person who's outside of these walls. She turned her head slightly to look at herself at the convenient full length mirror. Her hair was a mess and she barely had any clothes on. She didn't like how she looked—it was as if she herself was a different person. Aubrey slid quietly out of the bed before walking over to stand in front of the mirror. The shirt she borrowed was unbuttoned, revealing her bra and the briefs she also borrowed from the Latino. She stared at her figure before buttoning up the shirt, as she suddenly felt insecure of her looks. She didn't know what has come over her since she was generally the type to love who she is. She then combed her fingers through her natural locks until it looked sophisticated.

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey headed to the door that was already open. She walked cautiously down the hall to where that sizzling sound came from. A sweet aroma filled her nose as the sound drew close. She grew weary as she felt her stomach turn. She felt sick—but not the drunk-type sick. She had the nervous feeling as she entered the kitchen. She knew that she hasn't been noticed as she stopped in her tracks. Aubrey decided to stay quiet as she watched the Latino cook. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes trailed up and down Angel's figure. As her fingers gripped tightly on her shirt, she gazed over at the Latino's bare back. It was well built and she knew that his muscles weren't just for show. His back alone grabbed the red-head's full attention as she studied every single detail of his body. She has seen him half-naked before but she didn't care much for his figure until now. Everything has never been so clearer in her life than it has been within this moment.

From Aubrey's point of view, Angel seemed to be multitasking—both of his hands were occupied with more than one thing as his head darted from one pan to another. She took a hesitant step forward as her sudden fear to confront him scared her. She generally wasn't the type to be frightened around other people, _especially_ Angel but this morning, or _afternoon_ in this case, she just was.  
>"Do you need any help?" Her voice rang through the kitchen as the Latino let go of all that he was doing to turn around and face the Caucasian. He smiled as he cocked his head to the side, signalling Aubrey to come closer to him. She obliged, walking with posture. As she reached him, he immediately pulled her into an embrace, much to her surprise, "How are you feeling?" He asked with no regards for anything else but the woman in front of him.<br>"I'm fine, Angel." She replied softly, tensing under his touch. He sensed her uneasiness around him, causing a slight frown to swipe across his face.  
>"Is there something on your mind?" His fingers tucked a lock of her silky hair behind her ear as he genuinely wanted to know. She smiled lightly for a split second before thinking. She thought and wondered if she should ask him what she wants to know. But if doing so, it can have two possible endings: he can reply casually or he can take it the wrong way and things between them will become bad. Seconds turned into minutes as the Latino waited patiently for her answer.<p>

_I've fallen too deep. I've become too attached. I know what I want to ask, but I'm afraid of the answer._

Aubrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; her eyes briefly closed as she decided to get it out of her system instead of holding it in, "What am I to you?" Her eyes flickered back open before locking onto the Latino's face. He showed no emotions, no hints of what he might be thinking. Other than the sizzling sound of the food cooking on the pan, the apartment was silent. Not even their breathing can be heard as Aubrey felt her heart beat faster. She panicked mentally, trying very hard not to crack under the silence. She anticipated his answer but also feared it as well. She was scared of how he _might_ react but she knew that he wouldn't go violent, if ever that might be the case. His lips parted slowly as if to say something but closed again. Aubrey's eyebrows narrowed and twitched a bit as her eyes were attentive to everything Angel was doing.

"Aubrey," He eventually began; his voice full of seriousness. She gave him her full attention to let him know that she was listening and not dazing off, "You're a beautiful woman." Aubrey averted her sight to the side as she struggled free from his grasp. She then turned back to look at him.  
>"But what am <em>I <em>to _you_?" She repeated, emphasising harshly on her words. Angel bit the insides of his cheeks before grabbing onto her shoulders. Aubrey gasped, frightened at his sudden actions. Her fear left her mind and showed on her face. The Latino frowned at her expression before loosening his grip, but still having his hands on her shoulders.  
>"You think…" He started in a calm voice, making the red-head relax, "You're just a one-night stand?" Her eyes trailed down to the ground as one of her hands held onto his wrist. That notion alone was enough to give Angel the answer he was looking for. He let go of her before sighing deeply. Aubrey craned her head back up, looking at him.<p>

"Just when I thought I couldn't be more obvious." The Latino turned back to his cooking. He used the spatula to scrape off the food before placing them onto clean readied plates that lied on the kitchen counter.  
>"What are you talking about?" She asked, feeling more confident knowing that he's not looking at her. She crossed her arms over her chest before swallowing her saliva. He didn't answer until he finished his task at hand. He turned back around with two plates of food in either hand; he faced the red-head and as if on sync, her arms dropped back down to her sides. He leaned in suddenly, pressing his lips against hers. He extended his arms out so that the food wouldn't get in the way as he gently moved his against her. Aubrey on the other hand stood still; she was frozen as this wasn't something she was expecting. Their kiss came to an abrupt end as Angel moved back.<br>"I really like you, Aubrey." He whispered before walking out of the kitchen with the food. The said woman continued to stay in her current state before snapping out of her trance at the cheerful voice of Angel, "Technically it's lunch but let's have our breakfast." She snapped her head to look over at the Latino who smiled before sitting himself down at the dining table.

"A-Alright."


End file.
